Recvak
Recvak is the Second in Command of the Order of Altronia in the Altronia Continuity. Biography Not much time has been put into Recvak's past life, so you'll be seeing a lot of "unknowns". Recvak was a Le-Matoran on an unknown island very early in Bionicle history. At some point in time, after the first fifty-something toa were created, Recvak was turned into a toa by a Toa stone. It is unknown where said stone came from. Doing his duty as a Toa, Recvak defended the Matoran of the island against any threat or possible threat. This worked out very well for a short while, until some Toa came along, looking for recruits. Recvak, still very young and having never seen another Toa before, attacked and was defeated by Faxhuun. After a long talk, Recvak became one of the very first recruits for the Order of Altronia. Recvak then spent several years of his life being trained, going on missions, and after a little while, training others. He became extremely experienced and capable by doing all of this, and Faxhuun made him his second in command. At a rather recent point in time, Recvak was sent on a mission. He, Lumcavar, and Cardvor, were sent to get rid of a crystal-like stone similar to the Nui stone. They were going to do this by going to a dormant volcano that had been found by Faxhuun years ago, but now, instead of having lava inside, it had a portal that changed where you'll end up on the other side every once in a while. The mission met a bump along the road when mercenaries, who had been recently hired by Makuta Cekadax, attacked the group. They got split up, and Recvak decided to head for the volcano, knowing that Cardvor and Lumcavar would too. Recvak and Lumcavar then met, and together they went on their way to the mountain, meeting up with Cardvor a short while later. Once there, Cardvor used his stone powers to smash the stone to shards and threw the shards into the volcano, teleporting them into alternate dimension. The portal changed right afterwards, and when Cardvor fell in, Recvak attempted to dive after him, hoping Lumcavar would grab onto his foot or leg. Lumcavar did, but the ground under him suddenly gave way, and they fell in. fortunately for them, it teleported them to Crystal Island and they landed face first in the sand. they were quickly spotted by Zartok. following that, they were taken back to Altronia, where Recvak made a report about the mission and resumed doing his usual job. Powers and Abilities Recvak has the power to command the force of the surrounding atmosphere. He can make a tornado, a gale wind, a change in air pressure, or compressed-air projectiles to pummel opponents, the last being something he does a lot. Recvak is highly skilled at flying, having been doing it for over seventy millenia. He is very knowledgeable about air currents that may hinder flight, and also knows how to alter them to not be a problem anymore. Recvak is a good strategist, able to conceive a winning plan on the spot, however, he is not quite as good as Faxhuun, and is also not as commanding a figure as the Toa of Fire, either, two things which put him in second as far as command. Personality and Traits Recvak is light-hearted and joking, as are most Toa of Air, but this quality is toned down, especially after all the things he's seen, been a part of, and also had to fight. Recvak is also quite aged, giving him much experience. Trivia *Recvak has a tendency to bring extra weapons on missions, and those weapons have a tendency to somehow get broken. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Order of Altronia Category:Toa Category:Air Category:Toa of Air